Pick Me Up
by Arctimon
Summary: Sometimes all we need is something...or someone...to pick ourselves up. BB/Raven.


_**Disclaimer:** Oh hey, I don't own anything, even after all this time._

* * *

 _ **Pick Me Up**_

"Here, try this."

Beast Boy grabbed the cup, took one sip, and comically spit it out all over the table.

"Yuck! How do you even drink this stuff?"

Raven dispelled the magic shield saving herself from the splash zone. "Like a human."

He took the cup into his hands again, closely examining the little liquid inside. "Are those leaves?"

"That's generally what tea is, yes."

Beast Boy rolled his yes. "I knew that. Totally."

Raven raised a curious eyebrow at him. Deciding not to respond, she swirled her mug around.

It was only yesterday that a massive battle had taken place in Downtown Jump City. Plasmus, Cinderblock, _and_ Overload all attacked banks around the city, and nothing short of an entire team effort was able to bring them to a halt.

And then they fused into Ternion.

Some of the residual technology that Slade had used to bring them together must have stayed dormant in Overload, since he was the one who initiated the fusion. No matter how it happened, it had taken all day (and a few reserve Titans) to finally stop them.

After helping with the clean-up, they finally returned home exhausted, and Robin mandated that they all take the next day off, and he would call in some reserves to cover for them.

No one complained.

Of course, Raven was still up at the crack of dawn, mostly because it was automatic for her. Wake up, go downstairs, drink some tea, and go back in her room to meditate or read.

What she wasn't expecting to see was Beast Boy downstairs as well.

She offered him a cup of tea to wake him up. Normally, it didn't matter whether he was awake in his company or asleep, but she didn't really care at that point.

And then she almost had a mouthful of liquid in her face.

...Mind out of the gutter, kids.

"Ugh." Beast Boy laid his head on the counter. "I feel like I just ran around the whole city ten times."

"I think you did yesterday." Raven brought a finger to her eyes, noting the bag underneath it. "At least we won. The city's safe. We just need to take it easy for a bit."

"..."

"Beast Boy?"

Raven looked up to see her teammate's head on the counter, eyes closed and mouth agape. Undoubtedly the tea wasn't going to have any effect on him.

She took a gander around the common room. Undoubtedly no one else was going to show up, especially at this hour.

Raven sighed.

* * *

"No, don't put it there, Raven."

...Sleeptalk, kids. I thought I told you about the gutter.

Anyways.

Beast Boy was in the midst of a wonderful dream (yup, that's what we're calling it) when his arm went flying off to the side...and into the ladder of his bunk bed.

"OW!"

He sat up, rubbing his hand in pain. Then, he realized…

"Wait a minute. This is my bed."

"Well spotted."

"GAH!" Beast Boy jumped and hit his head on the top bunk. Now rubbing his pained head with his pained hand, he looked to his left to see Raven standing in the doorway. "How'd I get here?"

"I moved you."

"Yeah, I can see that. Is it still...today?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "For about ten more minutes, yes. You slept for about fourteen hours straight. I hope you're happy with-Beast Boy, why are you smiling?"

"Because now I have an entire evening of video games all to myself!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Raven said as she smacked her forehead. "It's midnight. You should be going to bed!"

"I went to bed already. And now I can finally beat Cy's high score in Super Monkey Awesome 6! Thanks, Raven; you're the best!"

Raven was suddenly enveloped in a hug by her teammate. Beast Boy's grip was too tight for her own good. "Beast Boy, what did I say about hugging?"

"That I shouldn't do it unless the universe is imploding or you ask for it?"

"And did either of those things happen?"

He broke off from her, attempting to unruffle her hair in the process. "Sorry. But time's a wastin'! You wanna come watch? I can even make tea for you."

"Do you even know _how_ to make tea?" she asked.

"Pffft! I'm sure it's easy! It's just leaves and water, right? Race you down!" And with that, he was off to the common room, a cartoon poof of dust in his wake.

The spellcaster rolled her eyes at the empty room. "What am I going to do with you?"

CRASH!

The sudden noise shook her out of her thoughts, and a loud shout came down the hallway.

"Uh, Raven? Can you come pick me up? The hall closet came out of nowhere and attacked me."

Raven levitated out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "Yeah, I'm going to need an extra large cup of tea for this night."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, hello there.

It has been a while, hasn't it?

I am currently in the process of clearing out some of my backlog, so maybe possibly expect some more updates. Maybe some very, very soon. Maybe some more of Teen Titans & Phineas & Ferb & some other MYSTERY STUFF.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
